


A Family Christmas

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Drunk Merlin, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur decide to throw a Christmas Eve party whilst they before all changes. As much as Arthur had looked forward to the party, looking at Merlin, he was starting to regret inviting Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Christmas time :)
> 
> I wrote this last year for my friend Allthingsmagical and I hope once again that she loves and enjoys reading it x
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on December 15 2012)

Tonight was Christmas Eve and Arthur and his husband, Merlin, were throwing a party for all their friends and family. Merlin and Arthur had been a couple since they were 19 and in college once they had both finished their courses Arthur asked Merlin to marry him at the age of 23.

A few months ago Arthur and Merlin wanted to add to their family seeing as they now had the money to be able to support each other and a child.

Arthur was a big shot lawyer at Camelot with his Father, Uther, and his sister, Morgana, while Merlin was a primary school teacher over at Albion.

“Can you believe it tomorrow we will finally be able to take little Emily Home” Merlin smiled as he set out the snack and drinks for the soon arriving guests.

“I know it still feels like only yesterday we had walked throw those doors and found her” Arthur smiled and moved to wrap his arms round his husband.

Emily had lost her parents when she was only 2, but Merlin and Arthur had shown her that she could be happy again, they visited a month after she had be brought to the care home and Arthur and Merlin took a shine to her immediately.

They visited her as much as they could with their busy lives and Merlin even offered to teach her and some of the younger children. She had only turned 3 a few months ago and couldn’t wait to come home with Arthur and Merlin.

What she didn’t know was that she would be coming home on Christmas day.

“Do you think she’ll like her surprise?” Merlin asked turning in his husbands arms.

“Oh I think she’ll love it after all Santa is about to give her everything she wants” Arthur smiled and lean down to kiss Merlin before pulling way when someone knocked on the door.

Arthur smiled and walked over to the front of their flat.

“Merry Christmas baby” Ygraine smiled pulling her son into her arms before pulling away and pushing him to Uther before rushing in and hugging Merlin.

“Umm Merry Christmas father” Arthur chuckled.

“Laugh it up” Uther muttered as he walked into the flat.

“Nice jumper Uther” Merlin smiled.

“Oh Isn’t, I found it one day while shopping and thought he would look wonder in it” Ygraine giggled.

Uther stood there in a red jumper with a flashing Christmas tree on it.

“Sometimes woman I think you love making me look stupid” Uther grumbled.

“Oh hush now Uther” Ygraine giggled.

Soon one by one their friends and family started to arrive, Ygraine, Morgana and Hunith sat at the kitchen bar wine glass in hand and gossiped about their husbands. While their husband sat in the living room playing cards and moaning about their wives.

KNOCK KNOCK

“I’ll get it” Merlin smiled.

“Hey Mate now the party can begin” Gwaine yelled pulling Merlin into a hug.

“Merry Christmas Gwaine Percival” Merlin smiled.

“I sorry Merlin, my husband is nothing but a big child” Percival laughed.

“Come mate we have some drinking to do” Gwaine said pulling Merlin way before he could say anything.

Percival laughed and went off to find the other host of the party.

“Percival it’s so good to see you, where’s Gwaine?” Arthur asked looking round.

“He took Merlin off to get a drink” Percival laughed.

“Oh lord help me” Arthur chuckled.

“So Merlin tomorrow is the day little Emily comes home right?” Gwaine asked placing a beer down on the table.

“Yes, I can’t wait. We already got her some presents and we’re going to show up early in the morning and surprise her.” Merlin smiled.

“So you guys been doing it like bunnies then seeing as you can’t have a sex life with a three year in the house.” Gwaine asked smirking.

“Umm well in the last week I would say we’ve been doing it just about the same number of times we did when we started dating.” Merlin replied.

“Okay well we need something stronger than beer tonight.” Gwaine said taking the beer out of Merlin’s hand and binning it before grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses.

“Now we’re partying.” Gwaine said pouring the shot glasses up.

“Gwaine. You know me, I’m a light weight.” Merlin replied.

“Oh hush and drink up because we’re getting you laid tonight mate.” Gwaine said, downing him shot before re-filling the glass.

As the night wore on so did Merlin and Gwaine’s drinking until finally Merlin was seeing double and telling Gwaine all the nasty things he loved doing to Arthur.

“Did you know I once,” giggle “hand cuffed Arthur,” giggle “to our bed and then,” giggle “left him with a hard on while I,” giggle “went out.” Merlin giggled.

“Oh man your evil” Gwaine chuckled.

Merlin nodded.

“I remember once I got down on Percy and his parents walked into the room.” Gwaine laughed.

“Oh that’s so unfair. Where you just on your knees or did you have his thingy in your mouth?” Merlin asked leaning in.

“Oh I was ball deep mate balls deep.” Gwaine laughed.

“Gwaine I need to ask you something.” Merlin said downing his shot and grabbing the bottle to top it back up.

Gwaine started laughing as Merlin got most of it all over the table.

“Sure mate anything you know I love you.” Gwaine smiled taking the bottle of Merlin and drinking from it.

“Awe I should have done that, I didn’t get any in my glass.” Merlin pouted.

“Anyway what do you call Percy’s cock?” Merlin said grabbing the bottle.

Gwaine blinked. “What? Why?” 

“Because I call Arthur’s Excalibur because it a weapon i take great pleasure kneeling before.” Merlin laughed.

“Oh.” Gwaine laughed.

“Well I call Percy.” Gwaine started.

“I want my Excalibur now.” Merlin said getting up and wobbling.

“Well why don’t you go to the bathroom and I’ll send it up to you.” Gwaine laughed.

“Ooo I love you.” Merlin said before he rushed out of the room grabbing a Santa hat from a nearby table.

“Oh this is going to be good.” Gwaine chuckled.

“I wonder where Gwaine is keeping Merlin?” Arthur asked as he put his cards down.

Arthur had joined his father and Percy in playing a few hands while waiting for his husband to reappear.

“No clue mate.” Percy laughed.

“Hey.” Gwaine said as he placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Where’s Merlin?” Arthur asked looking around.

“Well he’s in the bathroom waiting for his Excalibur. You mind if I nick him off you guys?” Gwaine asked laughing.

“Excalibur?” Uther asked looking confused.

“Yeah Arthur’s cock.” Gwaine laughed.

“I need a stronger drink.” Uther shuddered.

“Where did you hear that Gwaine? Are you so drunk you need to make up lies?” Arthur said trying to hide his embarrassment.

Arthur’s mind could not help but take him back to the time his parents had walked in on him and Merlin making love, but the embarrassing part was that they were in the living room and his mother just told them to carry on like she wasn’t in the flat. Arthur couldn’t get it up for a week after that.

“Naw man Merlin told me.” Gwaine replied.

“How drunk have you gotten him this time?” Arthur asked.

“So Merlin named your dick?” Percy asked.

“Umm yeah he was drunk and it kinda stuck.” Arthur said rubbing his neck.

“Well at least it’s not that bad.” Uther muttered.

“Of course he could of called it his little love muffin. Isn’t that right baby.” Ygraine laughed as she kissed her husband.

“Oh god mum I so didn’t want to hear that” Arthur said grossed out.

“What Hunith calls Balinor’s is ‘Her Dragon’.” Ygraine laughed.

“Oh god. I’m going to find my husband.” Arthur replied, quickly getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Arthur quickly made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Baby it’s me can I come in?” Arthur asked.

“Yes.” Merlin called out.

Arthur opened the door took one look and closed it quickly before anyone came down the hallway.

“Merlin why are you naked expect for a Santa’s hat?” Arthur whispered.

“I want My Excalibur Arthur.” Merlin moaned.

“Baby how much have you had to drink?” Arthur asked.

“We had a whole bottle of whiskey.” Merlin giggled.

Arthur quickly opened the door again and walked inside closing the door.

“Merlin baby you need to get dressed we have a party going on and I can’t very well have sex with you in our bathroom.” Arthur replied.

“Can’t I even have a look?” Merlin pouted.

“If you have a look you’ll want to touch and then we’ll be having sex so no.” Arthur said firmly.

“Meanie pants.” Merlin said getting dressed and walking out of the room.

“Heaven help me.” Arthur wished.

“So did Arthur give you his Excalibur?” Gwaine asked.

“No he’s a meanie pants and wouldn’t even let me look so I’m not talking to him.” Merlin said grabbing the bottle out of Gwaine’s hand.

“Okay.” Gwaine laughed.

“Ooo mistletoe” Merlin smirked.

Arthur had just come out of the bathroom when he bumped into Merlin who a cheeky grin on his face.

“Baby?” Arthur asked.

“You have to kiss me Arthur” Merlin smirked.

Before Arthur could say anything Merlin lifted his arm and held the mistletoe above their heads.

“You found the mistletoe then” Arthur chuckled.

“Yep now kiss me” Merlin giggled.

Arthur knew he shouldn’t have given in to Merlin’s drunken request but Arthur always found Merlin to be so damn cute when he giggles.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer and kissed him passionately only to pull away when Gwaine yelled that Merlin was about to get himself some Excalibur.

“I’ll take that” Arthur said taking the mistletoe off Merlin and walking into the living room.

“Here mate, go get em” Gwaine joked handing Merlin another piece of mistletoe.

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh after hours of being followed around by Merlin and his mistletoe, his husband was now passed out on the floor snoring.

When Arthur had put his sleeping husband to bed most of the guest had left wishing them a happy Christmas, Ygraine made her son swear that tomorrow they would bring Emily over to the house for Christmas dinner before Uther was allowed to carry his tipsy wife out the door.

Once everything was cleaned and tidy Arthur smiled at the tree and the presents waiting under the tree for a special someone.

It had gone 3 in the morning before Arthur found his way into bed and cuddled up next to his husband and fell asleep.

Merlin woke up at 7 in the morning to his husband fast asleep with his head rested on Merlin’s chest.

“I’m going to kill Gwaine” Merlin muttered as he careful got out of bed without waking his husband.

Walking passed their guest room Merlin let a smile form as he looked at the room their daughter would now be living in, it every little girls dream room, there was a small four poster bed with Beauty and the beast sheets, she had told them it was her all-time favourite movie, there was a small pink desk in the corner for her to do her drawing, a larger pink shelving unit that held all Disney books and films, along with other children’s books as well as films, and of course there was a pink Toy box filled with Bratz and teddies and other toys for her to play with. And last of all a rocking chair by the bed so that Arthur and Merlin could read to her every night.

Merlin made himself some coffee and a small fry up being quite not to wake sleeping beauty in the old room before he got washed and dressed.

The plan was to get Emily together but Merlin thought it would be so sweet to have Little Emily wake him up, so once Merlin was ready to leave, he kissed his husbands forehead and walked out the door.

At 8am Arthur blinked his eyes open and reached out to cuddle Merlin closer to his side only to find his side ice cold, before Arthur could move to get out of bed he heard the front door open, listening careful Arthur smiled.

“Welcome home princess” Merlin whispered.

“weally?” little Emily asked she had yet to get a hang of her ‘R’s.

“Yes and you see all those presents under the tree?” Merlin asked.

Arthur could just about picture her face light up and nodded.

“Well Santa told us and Mrs Cope that you had been a very good girl and needed a special gift” Merlin continued.

“Weally Santa think I’m special?” Emily asked.

“Of course you are princess. He used his magic to so that you could come and live with us” Merlin informed her.

Arthur couldn’t help but chuckled when he heard a childlike squeal.

“Shh, we need to be quite so we can wake papa” Merlin whispered.

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes pretending that he was still fast asleep only Merlin would he was freaking.

In a matter of seconds the bedroom door opened and Little Emily was helped onto the bed where she then started to jump up and down chanting ‘Its Christmas’ over and over again until Arthur smiled and opened his eyes and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Welcome home princess”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> If you liked this story please check out my other stories x


End file.
